


fuck freshman (no, future me, that wasn't a suggestion)

by driedupwishes



Series: your ass is an a+ but your sass is only a b- [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, nerds they're both such nerds, prequel to other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the entry level Chemistry class he should have taken two years ago and for the lab you have to have a lab partner. Unfortunately for him, the class is full of fucking freshman. And here comes one now, eyes locked on him with intent.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck freshman (no, future me, that wasn't a suggestion)

"Bruh," the kid says, brown fringe hanging in his eyes, and Levi wishes he could hate him the same way he wishes this semester would end immediately, wishes all the homework he already has from this first week of classes would finish itself without him having to lift a finger. (He wishes it in the same way he did when he was thirteen, hating that he’d missed the cutoff for his Hogwarts letter, even though he won’t admit that part to anyone.)

"You’ve got to be shitting me," Levi says, shifting on the stupid stool in the goddamn lab room for the class he’d put off taking for two years. "You’re a fucking freshman."

The kid wrinkles his nose, shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets. It’s a Pokemon hoodie, one with the original four starters on it. 

(Yes, _four_ starters. Pikachu fucking counted, because there was a goddamn game where _Pikachu_ was your fucking _starter pokemon_. Suck it, Erwin.)

"Dude, you’re totally short enough to be a freshman too," is the kid’s not-half-bad response. Levi still grits his teeth and counts to ten, because he’d nearly been run over three times on his way to campus and he’s in a Really Shitty Mood. The kid really doesn’t deserve a beating, honestly, it’s not his fault he’s a goddamn _child_.

"Sit the fuck down before I cut you off at your fucking knees, brat," is what comes out of his mouth, because of the idiots milling around the lab room at least this one has some taste (if his hoodie and the various pins he can see on his backpack are any indication). 

The kid sits, rolling his eyes visibly as he does so. He’s still taller that him but the rest of his frame is all lanky and wiry, like a noodle. However when Levi knocks their shoulders together, growling at him to get his fucking notebook on his own goddamn side of the table, the kid hardly moves.

"Dude," the kid says, nose still scrunched up like a fucking rabbit’s, "is that a fucking Star Wars watch?"

The kid almost sounds… horrified. At his watch. His very, very _cool_ watch, thank you very fucking much.

"Depends," he grits out, because kid or not, no one talks shit about his favorite fucking sci-fi movies. "Are you wearing a fucking Star Trek belt?"

"Uh, _of course_ I am. Star Trek is the best!”

Levi counts backward from ten this time, because the kid’s eyes are green and his face lights up when he twists to face him and everything about him makes him want to scream. (He doesn’t want to think about how it’s the first fucking time in three weeks that he’s felt alive, because that is a dangerous train of thought. Which reminds him, when the _fuck_ did he notice the kid’s eyes were green anyway?) He opens his mouth to argue back, telling himself the entire time that the only reason he’s bothering is because Hanji and the others will never let him hear the end of it once they know some dorky little freshman got away with talking shit _to his fucking face_.

(What he doesn’t know is Hanji and the others still never let him hear the end of it two months later, when he’s dating the infuriating freshman in the dumb Pokemon hoodie _despite_ his views on Star Wars vs Star Trek. 

In his defense Eren Jaeger is nothing like he expects from that first meeting.

But he still refuses to stop saying “bruh”, so Levi really can’t fault his friends for their teasing. If he wasn’t so happy he’d give himself hell for it too.)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote part of this on my phone at work, then got mad today when i absolutely loathed everything i tried to write. oh well, i don't hate this. am sad i didn't get to go on and on about how gorgeous eren is tho, sobs.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
